Persuasion
by Antarktica
Summary: Kusanagi Izumo manages to persuade the stern, cold-hearted lieutenant of SCEPTER 4, Awashima Seri to have a dinner date with him, without getting even a scratch. It's just so happen that she had free time and was on a good mix for the day, she says. Drabble. Really.


_**Drabble about the lovely Kusanagi/Seri or IzuSeri ship I love so much**_

_**Summary : Izumo manages to persuade Seri on going on a dinner date with him, without getting bruised.**_

* * *

The nightlife of the lovely Shizume city is indeed beautiful. Add a gorgeous blonde woman walking in the city; it'll become a spectacular look.

But now, let us add a good-looking man walking beside her. Now, that man is apparently waiting for her to come out. So for what reason is it?

"Just what brings you here and ask me on a d-date?" a familiar voice on the other side of the curtain was heard. Seri was apparently inside, about to dress herself. She could only stare at the purple dress in front of her.

"You cannot complain now that I'm all dressed, Seri-chan." Izumo said proudly, smirking at his ploy for tonight. He was waiting for her to come out and was sitting beside the dresser; he wasn't sneaking a look because he already knew how gorgeous she would look on her dress. And we shouldn't try digging our own graves if we press on the matter further. (He went all his way to ask her into a date and she finally accepts it, there's no way he'll try to sneak a look, he still wants to live his life)

"Be glad you caught me in a good day." She said, emphasizing every word to the man who feels delighted with her response. "Of course I'll be. I'm actually more than glad right now, for you to bluntly agree-"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't agree. I simply didn't have a choice; I'm a very kind lady you know." She was done dressing herself so she decided to come out of the dresser. Izumo could only stare in shock. He knew how gorgeous she would look but not this much, and she doesn't have her hair down and fixed yet. She looked at the surprised bar master, she put a hand in her hips, smirking at his reaction.

"Oh, why make such face, Kusanagi?"

Izumo snapped out of it and returned a smirk at her. "How could I not make such reaction? I think I finally found my queen."

"Silly, words like that doesn't affect me."

"But, I'm pretty sure the action does." He remarked, lowering himself down, taking her hand and kissed it on the back passionately. As he suspected, it made her blush and even gasp for a short second. He let go of it after doing so and smirked at her reaction. It's bizarre that she didn't snatch her hand away, though there's a possibility that she didn't have a time for doing so because it happened so quickly.

"Oh, can't move now, mademoiselle?"  
"S-Shut up, I'll go fix my hair, wait outside."

"Now, I'll wait outside? Anything but outside, your hall scares the hell out of me, Seri-chan!"

"That's why I said to wait outside because it does."

"What a cruel thing to say. I'll just wait here."

She never responded and just fixed her hair. After a few minutes she was done and Izumo really wanted to hug her, not because she's all beautiful and like that but to confess something to her, actually a legitimate confession.

He's leaving Germany to study about the Dresden Slates and had told her about it already. Of course he didn't want her to feel left out, as much as she likes to conceal her feelings; he can read her better than anyone else.

"I'm done. Izumo?" She said, walking over to him as he stares right into space. She waves a hand in front of him and still never worked.

"No.2 of HOMRA-san." She called out. Surprisingly, this way he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that, Seri-chan, was just lost in the labyrinth."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"H-Hey, I got no time for jokes." She said, looking away to cover her blush as he stands up.

"I'm telling the truth. So take my hand?"

"Outside, I do not want to feel your shiver while we walk down my hall." She pointed at the never-ending looking hall of hers. Well it was just really a painting she loved but had the opposite effect to the man, and it's pretty short. He bumped on the wall equals to how many times he went to her place.

"Oh, you're willing?" He said, trying to remain calm as much as possible.

"Let me ask you then, what time it is?"

He stopped and think for a few seconds what she meant by that. Oh, right. She is afraid of the dark.

"Never mind, I figured it out, mademoiselle." He smirked. How could he forget that she is somehow afraid of walking in the dark, especially alone?

They were finally outside and he takes out a hand for her to hold. She hesitatingly took it and was lightly shaking until they reach his car.

"I can't seriously believe that the lieutenant of SCEPTER4 is scared of spiders and not to mention is a nyctophobic." He mockingly said, earning a pinch in the sides from her as he starts the engine.

"Anyway, where do you plan to take me?"

"I'm sure it'll surprise you, _Ma reine_."

"I suppose that means 'my queen'..."

He laughed, almost to the point to nodding at her in response but what the-"I didn't know you were listening to me that time, Seri-chan!"

She sighs at his response.

"There's no need to be shocked. I was right beside you when you were flirting with someone."

"Oh c'mon, making me look like a double-crosser!"

"I'm not making you look like one. You are."

"Now that really hurt my feelings..." He shrugged his shoulders as he drives simultaneously.

"Not like I care though, I was simply stating the truth."

He pats her in the head as they pass by a stoplight. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her in the forehead which literally shocked her soul. "I stopped being one you know." He whispered. There is still too much height difference so she still needs to look up to him.

"I doubt you did..."

"Have you really turn ice cold to me now, mademoiselle?"

"I wouldn't have if you were telling me the truth."

He decided to not speak after he figured out the meaning behind those words; the compressed voice and look. She still hasn't forgotten about it.

"I won't do it with words anymore, I'll do it with action, mademoiselle. Is that okay?"

"You ask yourself if it is. But if you want me to answer that question, I would prefer you not forcing yourself to do so. Afterall, I st- Forget about it."

'What was she about to say just now?' He thought and immediately asked her about it.

"Seri-chan, could you please continue what you were saying earlier?"

"It is nothing. Not even worth your interests." She said, looking away and letting a hand slip on the chair. It was tempting to hold but Izumo took all his moderation to stop himself from doing so because the stoplight had just gone green a few seconds ago.

"I'm afraid I cannot apologize properly but later, I will. Please don't be mad anymore, Seri-chan..."

"I am not mad."

"Not with that tone, you're most likely feeling hatred to me right now right?"

"I didn't say that-There's no way I would've born so much hate to you that it'll turn out like that, Izumo."  
She quickly zipped her mouth after reviewing what she just said. She must be as red as a tomato now. Izumo was surprised that she did answer him honestly and straight but it is most likely an accident, a lucky accident as he may call it now.

"I really feel the need to stop the car and hug you tightly, Seri-chan."

"You dare do so, I'll smack you."

"Yes, ma'am."

The chit-chat continued until they reached their destination. They both got out of the car as they were done parking. Before Seri could walk off, Izumo stopped her by pulling her to a hug. A very tight one.

"I apologize with all my pride, mademoiselle... I really do." He whispered to her ear, lowering himself down and put his head on her shoulders.

"Will it be better if I just throw it away?"

"W-What do you mean?"

There was a long silence before the blonde spoken up again,

"Am I... Supposed to answer that?"

He remained silent and just like that, luckily enough, they weren't catching attention. It was too dark for the others to see.

"I would feel bad if you do, you know. You don't need to be so much sorry about it, not even throwing your pride away just for it. Besides, it's still the same if that's what you're all worried about." She softly said and smiled at the about to cry man's face as she strokes his hair and pulled him into a hug.

"S-Seri-chan…"

"Now, come on stop playing all pathetic there. It's so dark out here. And, I guess you still should feel a bit sorry about it."

"Don't you go saying that when you're scooting so close to me because you're afraid of the dark."

"Shut up."

* * *

They're apparently having a drink, as their usual ceremony is to toast, they did. After that they finished it with a little bit of chit-chats that usually ends up with the usual banter and an adorable 'shut up'.

"Seri-chan, would you mind if I give you something?"

She flinched at what he said; it's not what she was thinking right? It is definitely not she was thinking. There was a long pause before she spoke up.

"What? Is that a keepsake?"

"C'mon, I just wanted to give you this." He presented a circular pendant to the woman. Surprisingly enough, she liked it. It has the simplistic aura engraved on it and would look and fit on almost things she wears.

"How come you know my taste so well?" She said half-mockingly, as Izumo stands up and goes behind her.

"Of course, I won't be in your qualifications if I do not know my queen well enough. Mind if I'll be the one to do it?"

"I don't mind," She held her hair up to let him lock the pendant and to prevent her hair from getting caught. "As long a-"Before she could even continue what she was about to say, he gave her a quick chaste in the cheeks before going back to his seat, smiling. She couldn't just remain shock all the time so she tried to regain composure.

"Just as I was about to tell you not to do it..."

"You looked adorable when I did it with you surprised and blushing look, like right now!" He exclaimed, pointing at her reddening cheeks. She looked at him, half-annoyed. It returned to her usual look afterwards.

"Do I have to thank you?"

"On what?"

He grinned. She'll probably thank him for the day—or so he expected.

"The pendant; I love it, honestly."

"I wish I was the pendant."

"Isn't it about time we should get going?" She hastily said, almost to the point of rolling her eyes at his banter.

Izumo stood up and fixed himself, "It's pretty dark too. Then, will you take my hand, mademoiselle?" Taking out a hand to her, she took it as always. They didn't mind how they looked from the others as long as no one they know is out there.

They take a step outside; the parking is pretty far from the place as it took them decades and Seri to settle down after walking in the dark for almost half an hour.  
"I'm really wondering why I even agreed on having a dinner with you."

"Aren't you going to ask a question, Seri-chan?"

"Are you referring to the pendant? I think I do not have questions, for now." She smiled at him. It made his cheeks redden, it's not really unusual for her to be smiling, and her smile just does some sort of effect and the fact that they're walking with their arms locked with each other just adds fuel to the fire.

"Izumo."

"What is it, Seri-chan?"

She looked at him apathetically, she was tugging his side, signaling him to lean over and he did so.

"Why do you need to be so tall?" She sighed, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the cheeks. Before he could get a grasp of what was happening, she returned to her usual demeanor.

"S-S-Seri-chan…" Izumo muttered as if he was talking to the air.

"Don't get the wrong idea. That was supposed to mean as thanks; it wouldn't be very much fair of you to be doing it freely; there wouldn't be a second time though."

He managed to regain his composure somehow, his hand still touching the part where she kissed him.

"Don't go saying that when I know you very well to make you agree."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, Izumo."

They both stopped walking; sparks could be seen as they exchange contacts. Izumo pulled her to his chest, gladly took her challenge and was about to kiss her directly but he went for her cheeks instead, surprising her completely.

"W-W-What was that a-a-about…." She said, covering her face in embarrassment. She meant it. Their faces were way too close and she never had the chance to even close her eyes. How she hopes that she forgets about this.

"You dared me, my queen."

There was a long pause again before she spoke up as she was staring at him.

"Fine, it's your win."

"So, do I get a prize?"

"You did already. There wouldn't be an extra anymore. And don't you dare try that j-joke anymore... though..Thank you." is what she said until they reach the parking. She returned to her ice-cold mode afterwards. Having studied English very well and a being a fluent speaker of it, Izumo understand what she meant very well and made him hug her again.

"You're very welcome." He too, said in English.

"S-Shut up and let go already…"

"Nope, I won't."

* * *

**A drabble. really. I've been dying to post this for ages but my internet just came back now so. My Kusanagi/Seri feels or whatever they call their ship. Thanks for reading. Hope you do like it even though there are really no. plot here. Just, fanservice. I pondered about the idea Seri being able to speak English because there's no way Izumo would speak to her in English in their times. _Alone times._**

**/Reviews :**

**_ Lexi : __Loved it! so cute, more people need to write them. _**  
\- **Glad that you did not only liked it but loved it! The one fact somehow haunts me so I decided to fill the gaps , even if it's only one-shot.**

**Indochine  
\- Edited the part you had mentioned with this update LMAO - Thank you very much ! **


End file.
